Forbidden Room 207
by killcylforsaken
Summary: This all about being loyal to a friend. A story that lets you think to what you really love to do. It's about sacrificing life and love for a friend... for the sake of the friendship........


FORBIDDEN ROOM 207

"Have you heard the sneaky story about of this school?"

"Nope!" Kaiko answered briefly.

"Uh! Get lost!" She cried as she hit the desk with her knuckles.

They were in the room 206. Just the two of them.

"What's the big deal?" Kiako asked in an undertone mode.

"If you dont know the secret of the story. Youre the next victim." Sue answered in a horrifying manner.

Kaiko chucked upon hearing it.

"This is not a joke!"

"Do I say so?"

"I hate you!"

Kaiko smiled and said.

"Begin the sneaky story you are telling of."

"Okey. Listen carefully."

As they sit on the floor. Both leaning on the cold wall facing the tinted window pane.

"Remember the day you daid that you will go home early? That you will go to a party?"

"I remember."

"I was the only one in the room 205. Listening to my new downloaded anime songs. I heared a silent cry from the nearby room. I saw a mainenence personnel sitting helplessly in the floor crying."

"She was working again and she is eating brutaly," said the worker.

"What do you mean?" I queationed him.

The maintenance stared at the door of room 207 blankly. I followed him I saw it was very dark. It seems no brave doul could break the silence. The could wind seemed angry that it smashed the door."

"Sue, it was creepy?"

"Yup!

I was afraid then the maintenance told me that there was a very beautiful neird lady who loves to stay at that room. Then one say the girl was locked up. All say for seven days for it was vacation time. The girl shouted all day according to them."

" Then whats the connection?"

"When the room was opened the girl was tied upside down in the window pane. Without her dress on. Her neck was slashed like the pigs being killed. Many people believed that she was raped by a person without mercy. Moreover, from that day on every end of the month there will always be a girl that will be found in that room exactly the same as what the neird girl had ended up. Every month there will be a girl found dead."

"Sue, wait! It is the Angelus bell?"

"Yup! Oh my God! It is already 6:00 pm. What is the date today?"

"October 31"

"Oh! Holy...last day of the month!"

'Why? Is there something wrong?"

"It is her time to get revenge."

"Wait. Look at th edoor. It is slowly closing."

"Oh Goody...we got the wrong room. This is room..This is room 207. Run Kaiko. Run!"

The two did as fast as they could but...

"Ouch!"

"Sue, what happened?"

Sue was hooked in an arm chair and she was injured badly at her right leg.

"Sue, faster...I wait for you."

"No! I know it is already my time."

"But..."

"Just go know..."

So, Kaiko just run as fast as she could. Then, door smashed. Suddenly, the voice of Sue disturbed the whole school.

Kaiko did her best knocking the door and shouting for help.

" What are dooing there?"

"My friend.. please help her."

But the personnel raised his right hand ready to slashed Kaiko up.

"You know what's my secret you're the next victim."

Kaiko did kicked the knees of the killer and ran as fast as she could.

She did flied all the stairs remaining in that building. But still the killer keep tracking Kaiko on. Until, she jumped the gate even her legs was broken and blood running down in her body. But then she was still determined to finished the day alive.

The next day Kaiko saw what happened to Sue. Exactly what she was telling of.

Kaiko became the star witness of the crime. The case was closed and the killer was sentenced to death. Then, Kaiko visited Sue.

"Sue, thank you for saving my life. I will never forget you. Your smile, your voice, your everything. Sorry if I didnt any good at all to save your life. I hope that you are at peace now with Him. Do hope that I will gain a lot of courage to tell Kyo of what happened. Thanks Friend! My best friend. No one could ever replace you in my heart."

As she lay the three fire red tulips Sue always love and the sky joined her in her sympathy.


End file.
